


Footprints in the Snow

by old_and_new_friends



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Study, Cross-Generation Relationship, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Gen, International Women's Day, Mentors, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends
Summary: Katara, as viewed through the relationships she forms with other women.From mentors, to friends to students, Katara touches the lives of many women, and they leave their footprints in return.Written for International Women's Day
Relationships: Hama & Katara (Avatar), Izumi & Katara (Avatar), Jinora & Katara (Avatar), Kanna & Katara (Avatar), Katara & Aunt Wu, Katara & Jiang (Avatar), Katara & Korra (Avatar), Katara & Kya (Avatar), Katara & Kya II (Avatar), Katara & Mai (Avatar), Katara & Malina (Avatar), Katara & Suki (Avatar), Katara & Ty Lee (Avatar), Katara & Yue (Avatar), Lin Beifong & Katara, Toph Beifong & Katara, katara & Ikki, katara & pema
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	1. Teacher, Teach me all you Know

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something like this for a while now and remembering what day was coming up gave me the motivation to finally do so.
> 
> There will be two more chapters, one posted Wednesday and the other Friday.

**Beginnings**

Katara huffed in frustration as her fingers got caught in her braid once more. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she tried to untangle it. Her mom had shown her how to braid but Katara still struggled.

“Mommy,” Katara said, giving up on untangling her hair as she ran to her mom. “Help.”

Her mom laughed softly. “Oh, Katara,” she said. “Let’s see what we can do.”

Her mom placed Katara in her lap and slowly set to work untangling Katara’s hair. Katara winced when a particularly rough knot was pulled free.

“There,” her mom said, pulling the comb softly through Katara's curls. It didn’t snag on a single tangle. Her mom set to work trying to make her own braid in Katara’s hair. The rhythmic movement lulled Katara to sleep as she munched on the snack she had been given.

Her mom pushed her head forward slightly to see better, and pulled Katara’s hair taut as she braided it.

Her mom hummed softly under her breath as she twisted Katara's hair carefully into a braid. Katara started humming along, slightly off tune as she didn’t know the song, only to stop when her mom laughed.

"Do you like that song?" Her mom asked.

Katara nodded. The song had sounded pretty and upbeat.

"It's about a brave little girl, just like you," her mom said.

"What happened to the little girl?" Katara asked.

"She saved her tribe and in doing so the world," her mom answered, trying the end of Katara's braid. She looped the two strands at the front of Katara's hair back and stood. "I fully believe you will one day too. The tribe's gift from the spirits. My greatest treasure, you and your brother both. My brave little bender and her warrior protector."

Katara smiled as her mom lifted her into her arms and carried her outside.

The village hustled around them, as people went about their day and Katara cuddled closer to her mom's warmth when the wind picked up. Her head rested in the crock of her mom’s neck as they walked.

She was finally put down next to her brother. "You two play nice together," their mom said. "Bato's right there to keep an eye on you two."

Katara and Sokka nodded as their mom walked towards the big house to resume her duties. Katara wasn’t sure what those duties were, only that her mom was vitally important.

A snowball slammed into Katara's back and she turned to fight back, knocking her brother on his rear.

The childish snowball fight soon turned into an all out battle. War had reached their doorstep and when the ash settled, Katara would never be the same again.

**Adventure**

“She was born here, in the Northern Tribe.”

Katara looked out over the shoreline of the Northern Water Tribe. She had learned a lot in the past few hours. Yogoda's words still echoed in her ears, looping endlessly along with her Gran Gran’s own words. 

Katara had thought she had known all there was to know of her Gran Gran. Her father’s mother’s, she had stepped up at the loss of Katara’s mother. An elder to respect and the woman who held the tribe together at the loss of it’s Chief to the war front. 

She was so much more than that, though.

Her Gran Gran had come from the Northern Tribe. She had risked everything to leave it and yet, she sent Katara here.

Katara had to wonder if her Gran Gran knew she wouldn't be taught or if she had hoped the tribe would have changed.

“You have a long journey ahead of you.”

The waters slammed against the shore and Katara tried to imagine a boat sailing away in such rocky conditions.

Katara had never seen someone arrive from the Northern Tribe, though she had heard stories of both official voyages, and those who snuck out in the night.

Katara wondered which her Gran Gran had been, though somehow in her heart she knew she had been the latter.

“That’s always been a mystery to me. She left without saying goodbye.”

Her Gran Gran's parting words held so much more meaning now.

After her own voyage to the North, Katara wondered how her Gran Gran's trip had gone.

Had she gotten lost like they did? Did she encounter pirates and Fire Nation soldiers? Did they, so many years apart, stop in the same port towns and villages?

Katara wanted to know. More than anything though, she wanted to ask. To sit at her Gran Gran’s feet as the story tumbled into the air around them and they shared a story of a trip so similar, yet opposite in every way.

Her Gran Gran wasn't here though and Katara wondered when she might see her again.

Her journey had taken her far, and the way back home had never seemed longer.

Gran Gran certainly had a story to tell when Katara returned home, and maybe Katara would have a story of her own. Maybe she already did.

"You both found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his."

Katara looked out over the horizon and wondered what destiny her Gran Gran saw beyond the waves.

**Fortune**

Katara knew her brother didn't believe in things like fate, but Katara did.

She believed things happened for a reason and while chance occasionally had a say, ultimately she had a role to play in the world.

Aunt Wu had been an interesting woman to stumble on and Katara wanted, needed, to know everything.

Aunt Wu sighed when she opened the door, but allowed Katara in.

"I'm not telling you what to eat for breakfast again," she said.

Katara laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away," Katara said. "I just wanted to tell you we were leaving."

"Yes, I knew," Aunt Wu said.

"Really?" Katara asked, curiously. She looked down at the tea leaves. "Did you see it?"

"No, your friend is packing up that bison of his," Aunt Wu said.

Katara looked down in embarrassment. That did make more sense.

Aunt Wu sighed again.

"Fate is a strange thing," Aunt Wu said. "Seeing it, reading it, is even stranger. Take it from someone who's seen most everything. Fate is both something we are led by and yet something we lead. Fate takes you on a journey, what you do at the crossroads it brings you to, is up to you. You are a strong girl, a smart girl, but you worry too much about the road ahead. I will give you one last reading, Katara."

"Really?" Katara asked. She didn't want to admit that's what she had come for.

Aunt Wu nodded and grabbed Katara's hand. She didn't flip it over to read her palm though. Instead she squeezed it gently.

"Inside you is a power you do not know, and may never understand but it is a power that can move nations," Aunt Wu said. "I have complete faith you'll wield it well. Your future is bright, Katara, because you will make it so. Now, it's best you get started."

Katara nodded, not fully understanding what the fortune teller told her, but taking the words to heart.

Katara bowed to the older woman.

"Thank you," Katara said. "For everything."

Aunt Wu bowed back. "Thank you," Aunt Wu said, smirking slightly as she stood back up. "I've never had better reviews than from you. Go live Katara and don't worry so much about what's to come. You'll meet it well."

Katara stepped from Aunt Wu's shop and took in the huge crescents from where Aang had stopped the lava.

"I can see that he’s a very powerful bender."

Katara stepped from the porch towards Appa.

“You will have your third great-grandchild before quietly passing away in your sleep.”

Aang gave her a hand up, smiling brightly as she settled near him.

Katara looked back one last time as they moved North once more.

**Tragedy**

It had been a dream come true, slowly corrupted into a nightmare.

As a small girl, Katara had longed for the wisdom of a teacher. Gaining training in the North was one thing, but Katara always knew in the back of her mind, it would never be the same as what she lost.

An entire style of bending had been lost, one created from centuries of journeying across the world. Katara would never regain it. Learning from Master Pakku would be the closest she would ever come.

Then she met Hama.

Her story was familiar. One passed between generations of the tribe as each felt the punishment of war just as harshly as the last. 

“I was stolen from my home.”

Katara had known others like her had been taken, but to know now what would have happened to her, what had happened to the others, was both a blessing and a curse. To know Hama and her were the only ones left was somehow harder than being the only one left at all. They had existed, they had been real, and now they were gone.

“I’d like to teach you what I know, so you can carry on the Southern tradition when I’m gone.”

No words had lit the fires of Katara's heart more fiercely and she had been determined to learn everything. She hoped she might have more time after the war, but just in case she threw herself into Hama's teachings, hoping to memorize everything in case she never got to see it again.

Their next stop would be the cliffs for the invasion and Katara had every intention of helping Hama return to their tribe. She was hopeful she would come with them.

Intentions never seemed to matter much during war.

“Once you perfect this technique, you can control anything or anyone.”

How everything went wrong so quickly, Katara would never really understand. Though she supposed it hadn't been that quick, she just lived on the tail end of a hundred years of hurts and tragedy.

Years later Katara would still have dreams and nightmares in equal measure about those so few days. As the Southern Tribe re-grew around her in a new image, she would always wonder, of what Hama taught her, which was the heritage and which was the trauma.

“You must carry on my work!”

Katara would wonder, if maybe it had always been a bit of both.

**Change**

Katara slid into the next movement of her katas. She got low to the ground and spun, sliding her foot through the snow. The snow followed the movement slightly, though Katara wasn't really trying to move it.

She stood up right as she ended and startled at the realization she was being watched.

"Sorry," Malina said, "I did not mean to interrupt you."

"It's fine," Katara said, though she wasn't sure how much she meant that. She was still getting used to the other woman being around and thoughts of her mother had become more frequent since Katara had discovered her father's new relationship.

"Were those fighting stances?" Malina asked.

"Yes," Katara replied. "The basics anyway."

"Oh," Malina said. "I've never really been able to see them. I left the tribe before women were taught to fight and haven't had the chance to learn. What I know, I pieced together myself. Though my dad did teach me how to use waterbending for architecture."

"I thought women were only allowed to learn healing," Katara said. This was the first she had heard of waterbending being used for architecture, but she supposed it made sense.

"Since when has men telling women no, ever stopped us?" Malina asked. "My dad taught me in secret. My family left the Northern Tribe after his death so that I'd have more freedom to practice. Still, fighting was never something I learned."

She smiled over at Katara and Katara fought to keep a responding smile off her face.

"I guess that makes sense," Katara said. "Gran Gran ran away, I guess other rebellions are expected."

"Very much so," Malina agreed.

The two fell into a silence. Katara turned back towards the space she had been training in, figuring the conversation was over. 

Katara still had her issues with drawn out conversation when it came to Malina.

"Would you be willing to teach me?" Malina asked. "It's just a useful skill to have. I could teach you architecture in return."

Malina smiled brightly. "You could even help me build at that point," she said.

"Why do you want to know how to fight?" Katara asked, suspicion rising.

Malina's smile faded. "Don't tell your dad," she started, not reassuring Katara in the slightest, "but, I want to be able to protect him should another countermovement happen. I know he's capable but I still want to help."

Katara looked up at the other woman in contemplation. As much as the idea still sometimes sat wrong with her, Katara knew Malina loved her dad.

"Deal," Katara said, reaching for Malina's hand. She was surprised by a hug instead, though she relaxed into it when she realized what was happening.

Katara hugged the older woman back. 

Malina would never be Katara's mother, but that didn't mean she couldn't be family.


	2. Friendships Built in Hearts will Grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara's friendships through the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this earlier but today got weird.

**Sacrifice**

The night after Yue died, Katara trained in the moonlight.

She had never felt more powerful as she slid through the stances she had only recently learned.

Katara hadn't known Yue for more than a month or two, but that connection had meant the world to her.

They weren't the same by any means. Yue was a princess and Katara was simply Katara, but they held similar roles and expectations within their Tribes that had drawn them to each other. It had been nice to be known like that.

"Do you ever worry you're not enough?" Katara asked softly, as the two sat on the balcony of Yue's room.

"All the time," Yue said, staring down at the canal that flowed past the palace. "Duty is a heavy thing to carry and sometimes I feel a great desire to stray, but my people need me and I need them."

Katara nodded. "When my mother died," she said, choking on the words even so many years later, "it felt like the whole tribe collapsed in on itself. My dad and Gran Gran pieced it back together but my family was still in ruin. I put it back as best I could but I'm not her and sometimes I resent having to be."

"Resentment is a good word for it," Yue said. "Though I'm not sure what I'd do if given the freedom to choose between duty and happiness."

"You'd choose duty," Katara said, knowingly. "It's why you don't run off. You know it's important to stay."

Yue looked at her with bright eyes. "Yes," she said, "you're right. I guess you'd know the feeling."

"I guess I would," Katara said, looking down at the ground. An entire world apart, one Tribe ravaged by the war and one locked within itself and yet, it's all the same when you look to the heart of the matter.

"Can I style your hair?" Yue asked, suddenly. "There's a northern style that I think would suit your face."

"Sure," Katara said. The mood of the conversation lifted at the idea of doing normal teenage stuff with another girl her age.

Katara glanced at the moon before she followed Yue inside and hoped for a better future for her and her friend, one where war and tradition could not force their hands.

Katara dropped to her knees as the memory faded. Her stance tumbling out from under her at the weight she carried. 

She cried in the moonlight for her friend and what the war once more took from them both.

She felt a hand on her shoulder but couldn't bring herself to turn. Would it be her brother or maybe Aang, or would it be someone already gone?

**Opposite**

It was a quiet night in the Fire Nation. Sokka's soft snores filled the air and Aang was curled up with Momo.

Katara at first thought she was the only one not asleep, but Toph's feet were firmly set on the ground, something she avoided when trying to sleep.

Katara debated saying something, as their time in Fire Fountain City was fresh on her mind. They had barely escaped and Katara felt there was a lot still left unsaid.

"Toph," Katara whispered.

There was silence and Katara wondered if Toph would really pretend to be asleep.

"How'd you know I was awake," Toph asked.

"Feet," Katara said, watching as Toph lifted them from the ground. "Can we talk?"

"About the scams?" Toph asked. "I think the combustion man was enough warning not to do it again."

There was a tightness to her voice, as if the wrong thing might snap it. Katara typically ignored the tone but this time she spoke with caution.

"No," Katara said, cautiously. "About, well, I'm not really sure. I didn't mean to overhear. I was under the cliffside you and Sokka had your talk on."

Toph groaned and rolled over.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it," Katara said, ignoring Toph's muttered, "Then why are you talking about it?"

"But well, I've never really had a female friend my age before, not long term," Katara said, glancing up at the moon slightly. "I don't really know how to deal with you sometimes, so I fall back on what I know, but I don't want to do that anymore because I realize it's been hurting you. I know we don't really mesh well personality wise, but I really do want to be your friend."

There was another long pause and Katara sighed before turning to try to find sleep. She had closed her eyes when Toph finally spoke.

"You are my friend Katara," Toph said. "I've never really had any either before I ran off with you guys. You're just different than I'm used to. You're too genuine. People like you don't make it in a place like home."

Katara paused, not sure how to take that.

"It's a good thing," Toph said, seeming to catch Katara's hesitancy. "I don't know how to deal with you either."

"I suppose it takes work," Katara said. She had never needed to work at a friendship before, having easily navigated her friendships with Aang and with Yue.

"Yeah," Toph said. "I hate work, but I guess you're worth it."

Katara smiled slightly before she was launched into the air only to land a foot away.

"Ow!" Katara said.

Toph laughed as she rolled over. "Don't tell anyone I said that," she said.

Katara huffed, even as a smile tugged the corners of her mouth. For once she recognized the affection for what it was.

**Unlikely**

Katara sat on the steps of the Royal beach house as she watched Sokka and Zuko sword fight.

At least, that's what the two men claimed to be doing.

"I'm going to go help them," Suki said, rolling her eyes as Sokka got his foot caught in the stair railing.

"Your brother brings out the stupid in him."

Katara looked behind her to see Mai standing in the doorway of the house. Zuko had invited the group for a vacation and while everyone seemed to be making the most of it, Mai had hidden away in the house.

"Were there much smarts there in the first place?" Katara said, before realizing she was talking to Zuko's girlfriend. Suki would have laughed but Katara didn't know Mai very well.

Mai looked down at her blankly for a moment before a small smile graced her features.

"Debatable," she said, stepping from the doorway. She hovered slightly at the top of the steps.

Katara patted the space next to her.

"Come watch the show," Katara said. "Suki's about to set them straight."

Mai seemed to debate it for a moment before sitting next to Katara.

They watched as Suki corrected Sokka's stance slightly as she admonished Zuko for an underhanded move he had pulled.

"Zuko said you brought her down," Mai said, suddenly.

"Sorry?" Katara asked.

"Azula," Mai said. "He said you were the one who caught her."

"Oh," Katara said, thinking back to the breakdown the other girl had. It had been hard to watch but Katara would do it again. "Yes."

"Thanks," Mai said. "Not just for saving Zuko but for stopping her. Azula's a complicated person and I don't really want to be around her anymore but I think you saved her from herself too."

"She was your friend," Katara said, understanding the mixed feelings Mai might have.

The face Mai made surprised her, and not just because it was the most expression Katara had seen from her. Mai seemed dismissive of Katara's statement.

"I don't think Azula knew what friendship actually meant," Mai said. "If she did it was a long time ago. Ty Lee's my friend but Azula? I'm not sure if she ever really was."

"Oh," Katara said, "but you care that she gets better?"

"Yeah," Mai said. "If there was ever genuine friendship from her, I want her better, even if I personally don't want to see her again."

Katara looked closely at Mai and saw a series of emotions filter across her face. Katara was reminded of Toph in that moment and was slightly mystified by the comparison. The two couldn't be more different and yet, knowing Toph made knowing Mai easier.

"Her loss," Katara said. "I think you'd make an awesome friend."

The offer was subtle but Mai heard it. Her lips twitched up into a smile again before her face went blank.

Mai hummed to herself. "You're alright, Katara," she said.

Katara took the praise as it was intended and scooted closer to whisper to Mai. "This is the part where Suki gets frustrated and throws them both to the ground."

Mai smirked slightly. "Can't wait," she said, as a squeal sounded followed by a storm of cussing.

**Chance**

"It could be worse," Aang said, looking down at the water that surrounded the small rock outcropping they had taken refuge on.

"How?" Sokka demanded.

"We could be stuck here without a waterbender," Aang said.

"Aang," Katara said, "you're a waterbender."

"Oh yeah," Aang said. "See Sokka now we have two waterbenders!"

Katara decided against correcting him that they had always had two waterbenders.

"Yeah well now we have company and not the fun kind," Sokka said, pointing out over the water.

Katara tensed. Up until recently the not fun kind of company meant Fire Nation but with the end of the war a statement like that could mean anything.

Katara turned and tensed even more at the sight of a pirate ship. The Southern Waters had been swimming with them with the disbandment of the blockade.

Then Katara noticed something. The painting on the front of the ship was familiar and Katara recalled an adventure that felt like a lifetime away.

"Jiang!" Katara called, jumping up and down to catch the ship's attention.

For a moment she thought it would sail past without noticing before the ship swiftly changed course.

As it sailed closer, a familiar face came into view staring out at them.

"Katara, trust you to end up stuck out here," Jiang said, smiling sharply. "Need a lift?"

"Yes," Katara said, reaching for the hand held outstretched to her.

"Thanks," Katara said once everyone was fully settled on the boat.

"You're always welcome on this ship," Jiang said. "You saved my life and more importantly you're a friend."

Katara smiled at the other woman. "I wouldn't say I saved it," Katara said.

"I would," Jiang said. "I'm happier now, though work's drying up with the Fire Nation under the rule of Lord Zuko."

Katara frowned softly. "I'm sorry," she said, "but there are likely still people who need help."

"Further inland maybe," Jiang said, "but ships don't sail the land. Don't worry about me though, Katara. I'll be fine."

Katar bit her lip slightly. "Okay," she said, though she still worried.

"We were heading back from Kyoshi," Katara said. "We got a bit off course by ship rather than by Sky Bison."

"Where are we headed then?" Jiang asked.

"Home, the Southern Water Tribe," she said.

Jiang smirked. "I should have known, your people made some fierce pirates once upon a time," she said.

"Did we?" Katara asked.

"Oh yeah," Jiang said. "Back before the war, Southern Tribe pirates weren't the people to cross. Waterbenders on a ship are a force of nature not easily crossed."

"You know," Katara said, an idea forming, "if you need work, the piracy in the area's gone up."

Jiang hummed in contemplation. "I like the way you think," she said, trading a smile with Katara. 

When they docked at the tribe, Katara offered Jiang a spot at dinner which was accepted.

"You know there's always a spot open for one more on my ship," she said, as she disembarked to follow Katara.

"Maybe someday," Katara joked. 

**Sister**

"You look beautiful," Katara said, walking into the room Suki was being dressed in. Her wedding attire was a deep green remicent of the Kyoshi Warrior uniform she typically wore.

The other Kyoshi Warriors were gathered around her fixing last minute details.

"Ty Lee designed it," Suki said, gesturing at the bubbly girl who bounded forward to lock Katara into a hug.

"I'm glad you're here!" Ty Lee said, before whispering the second part so Suki wouldn't hear. "Suki's nervous."

Katara nodded, patting the other girl on the back, before moving to sit next to Suki.

"Ready?" Katara asked.

Suki looked over at her and Katara could feel the hesitance in her stare.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"I'm scared," Suki said, honestly, not one to typically beat around the bush. "These past few years have felt like a dream and I'm worried one day I'll wake up from it."

"I know, I think everyone feels that way," Katara admitted, "but even if it is a dream, it’s better to embrace it fully."

Suki laughed. "True," she said. "I'm also worried about the warriors. I don't want to leave them behind."

"Have you talked to Sokka about that?" Katara asked. "You've been doing long distance for years. I don't think it will hurt you to continue. The tribe's not that far away."

"We talked and he said it was fine but," Suki paused. "I guess I worry about the change."

Katara looked down at her hands. "If you need me to, I can go tell Sokka to call it off," Katara offered. She'd hate to do so to her brother but she would if Suki was truly afraid to get married.

"No," Suki said quickly. "I want to marry him. More than anything. It's just a lot."

Katara grabbed Suki's hand. "If it makes you feel better," Katara said. "I'm excited that you're marrying him. I've never had a sister before, but I'm glad the one I get will be you."

Suki looked over at Katara with watery eyes. "I've never had a sister either. Well, technically I have twenty-four, but family, outside of that, is something I haven't had in a long time."

Katara laughed. "I don't mind being the twenty-fifth," she said, pulling the older woman into a hug. "I love you, Suki, and I'm glad you'll officially be part of our family."

"I love you too," Suki muttered into Katara's shoulder.

"Now," Katara said standing. "Last chance to back out. I have a contact who can have you out of here in twenty minutes and halfway to Ba Sing Se by morning."

Suki laughed. "No," she said. "I'm ready."

"Then let's get you married to my idiot brother before you come to your senses," Katara joked.

Suki smiled. "Lead the way," she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


	3. For a Brighter Future, Today we Sow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an aside, I ship Bumizumi so when Katara and Izumi are talking I wrote it with the intention of Bumi being the husband. That being said, I wanted to keep this as canon as possible so Izumi's husband and mother are both un-named even though in my head it's Bumi and Mai.
> 
> WARNINGS: vague mention of abortion

**Legacy**

Katara smiled down at one of her students as they waved goodbye before rushing towards their parents. The group of young waterbenders quickly dispersed when the lesson ended, leaving only Katara's own waterbender behind.

"Mom," Kya said, grabbing her hand. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Katara asked, as she and Kya walked home through the winding streets of the South Pole's main city.

"That you used to be the only waterbender in the South Pole?" Kya said. "One of the other students mentioned it today."

Katara looked closely at her daughter. The young girl was alight with curiosity and the need for answers. Katara knew within her daughter's heart beat a heart like her own, striving to make the world better.

Kya could never imagine the South as Katara had known it. The Southern Tribe without waterbenders just made no sense to the girl. It didn't sound right, because it wasn't right. It was something that never should have been.

It shouldn't have made sense to Katara. Katara should have known a world like the one Kya grew up in, but war made victims of everyone, and the Southern Tribe was one of the worst hit.

Her daughter would always be a pride to Katara. She was her proof. That they had tried to take them, and failed. Kya existed, because they had won over those who tried to destroy them.

"Yes," Katara said, sadly. "I was the only waterbender for a long time."

"So, where'd everyone else come from?" Kya asked.

Katara smiled. "I sent them," Katara said. "My brother and I traveled all the way to the North Pole and reopened the connection with our sister tribe. We went to get training for Aang and I originally but after learning what had happened to the South, the North sent groups to help us."

Katara stopped walking and kneeled down to Kya's level.

"The Southern Tribe grew as more and more northerns, like your great-grandpa, moved here," Katara said, her voice heavy with a melancholy, too painful to name. "It's not the same as it was, but it was re-born in its own way."

Kya frowned. "But where'd they all go?" Kya asked. "The waterbenders from before?"

Katara's mind flashed to deeply painful memories, first of her mother, then of Hama. "They were taken," Katara said. She didn't mention how sometimes they were killed. She'd tell Kya more when she was older.

Kya looked down at the snow and drug her foot through it. "That sounds lonely," Kya said.

"It was," Katara said, "but it's not so lonely anymore. The south is full of waterbenders again and I have you."

Kya smiled brightly. "I won't let you down," Kya promised.

"You never could," Katara said, as her little girl wrapped her arms around her. 

**Motherhood**

Not much surprised Katara anymore, but the arrival of Izumi on the back of Druk without either her parents or husband certainly did.

The Crown Princess of the Fire Nation had very little reason to spontaneously visit the South Pole, which made the fact that she was standing across for Katara all the stranger.

Izumi was out of breath as she panted slightly in front of Katara, and her eyes were filled with worry even as they seemingly begged Katara to let her in.

Katara did, waving the young woman into her house. Izumi paused in the living room.

"I'm sorry," Izumi said.

"Do your parents know you're here?" Katara asked, moving to make tea. It was a sure fire way to calm stressed Fire Royals.

"Sort of," Izumi said. "I told them I had to go somewhere and that I was taking Druk."

Katara gestured for Izumi to sit and joined her when the tea was done. Izumi had always been a headstrong girl and to see her curled protectively in on herself, told Katara more than anything she could say.

Izumi was afraid.

"Aang and Tenzin left yesterday for the Northern Air Temple. Kya's been with her girlfriend for the past three days, so I don't think we will be bothered," Katara said.

Izumi nodded, though she said nothing as she drank her tea.

"I needed to talk to someone but I didn't want to worry my parents or anyone else for that matter," Izumi said.

Katara nodded at her to continue.

Izumi opened her mouth slightly before closing it. Katara allowed her the time.

Izumi's hand slid to her stomach and Katara's eyes widened slightly as she looked back up at the young woman next to her.

"You're pregnant," Katara said.

Izumi's head shot up as her eyes went wide.

"How?" She asked.

"Mother's intuition," Katara said. "You'll pick it up quickly."

Izumi let out a shaky breath.

"If you plan to keep it," Katara corrected.

"No!" Izumi shouted. "I mean yes, I want them. I want them badly, but there's so much. The whole nation will be watching and my dad's going to freak out and my husband's military and mom's sick and-"

"Zumi," Katara said, grabbing the younger woman's arm as she started hyperventilating. "Calm down. It'll all be okay. You'll be a wonderful mother. The Fire Nation will love your child, just as they loved you. Zuko's going to be ecstatic over the baby, even if he does freak out at first. I can't say much about the military family thing but as someone whose husband travels a lot you can make it work. As for your mom she's strong Izumi, she'll be fine."

Izumi nodded even as she started crying.

Katara pulled her into a hug. "Everything will be fine, and if it isn't you have me in your corner," Katara said.

Izumi nodded into her shoulder.

"Can you come with me?" Izumi asked. "To tell my parents and well -"

Izumi trailed off but Katara knew who she was referring to. 

"Let's go," Katara said, "I'll be behind you every step of the way."

**Heartache**

Katara watched as Lin kicked up a storm at the dock leading to Republic City. She had missed the ferry and Katara could tell that was the last string holding the younger woman together.

"It'll be back within the hour and you'll be on your way back to Republic City in no time," Katara said. "Breathe Lin."

Lin huffed. "I'm breathing just fine," she said. "Why don't you go worry about your stupid kid?"

"Tenzin's old enough to take care of himself," Katara said. "While I don't appreciate you calling him stupid, I know you're the one hurting most from this right now."

Lin looked away and Katara rested her hand on her arm. 

"Let's sit on the dock," she said. "You have a bit of a wait ahead of you."

Lin frowned but allowed Katara to direct her to the dock.

"You're allowed to hurt, Lin," Katara said. "I know you like to bottle up your emotions, like your mother, but what just happened is allowed to hurt."

Lin looked away but Katara had still seen the blotchiness of her face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Katara asked.

"What's there to talk about?" Lin snapped. "Tenzin's moved on to a younger, easier woman."

"Lin," Katara said, staring the younger woman down reproachfully. "That's not right and you know it."

"Well what else does she have that I don't?" Lin demanded.

"Nothing," Katara said. "There's nothing either of you has that the other doesn't. Tenzin didn't break up with you to date Pema because one of you was better or easier or prettier."

"Then why'd he do it?" Lin asked. Her voice broke and she refused to look at Katara.

Katara sighed. "Lin," she said. "Sometimes in this world, as much as we might wish otherwise, love isn't enough. You and Tenzin have walked the same road for a long time, but now your paths are diverging and no amount of loving each other will change the fact that you both have different wants in life. Tenzin wants a family, and not just because of duty to the air nomads. You want a career that's not hindered by children. There's nothing wrong with either of those things, they just don't match up."

There was a ripple in the water that broke apart Lin's reflection and Katara didn't mention the source of the water droplet that caused it.

"We could make it work," she said, softly.

"It would have made you both miserable to do so," Katara said.

"I'm miserable now," Lin muttered.

"That's okay," Katara said, hugging the young woman to her side. "You can be miserable for now, and one day you'll feel better later. Now, I do believe your ship is here."

Lin looked up. "Finally," she said, standing.

"Don't be a stranger, Lin," Katara said. "You're still family."

"Sure," Lin said. She walked towards the ferry before running back to hug Katara. Katara held her tightly, worried she wouldn't see Lin for a long time, before letting her go.

She watched the ship pull away with Lin on board and hoped the young woman would be okay.

**Revival**

Katara watched as her granddaughter paced around the hall outside her mother's room.

Katara herself was glaring at the door and if one more pain filled scream echoed from behind it, she was pushing the air acolytes out of the way and delivering the baby herself.

She was distracted from her determined glare by a very deep sigh from a rather small body.

"Jinora," Katara asked. "Are you okay?"

"Gran Gran," Jinora said. "I don't want a sibling."

Katara paused and wondered if Tenzin and Pema were aware of Jinora's thoughts.

"Why not?" Katara asked gently. "Siblings are great. You'll never be alone again."

"I like being alone," Jinora said. Her tiny face was scrunched up in displeasure.

"Being alone isn't all it's cracked up to be," Katara said, gently lowering herself to the floor. She hoped she'd be able to get back up. "What's going on?"

Jinora shrugged and tapped her hand on her shoe. "They will forget me," she said.

"Who told you that?" Katara asked, concerned that Jinora had reached such a conclusion.

"No one," Jinora lied, before correcting herself. "Uncle Bumi."

Katara closed her eyes, knowing her eldest had likely meant it as a passing joke or in a context Jinora hadn't understood. Bumi was often a bit off the cuff but he was too soft hearted like his father to ever be intentionally cruel.

"Bumi likely didn't mean it like that," Katara said. "Babies just take a lot of attention in the first few months is all. They won't love you less."

Jinora made another face. "Will they have more?" She asked.

"Likely, yes," Katara said. "You won't fully understand until you're older but you and your future siblings are important. You're a revitalization the world desperately needs and you Jinora, you'll lead that charge. I know you will, and your siblings, however many there are, will be at you back the whole way."

Jinora looked at her in question. "What's revialashun?" She asked.

Katara laughed. Sometimes when talking to Jinora, Katara forgot how young she was.

"Nevermind," she said. "Just know it means you'll make the world a better place."

The sounds behind the door stopped before Tenzin pushed it open and gestured them in.

Katara stood, her knees popping and picked Jinora up. 

"Let's go meet our family's newest member," Katara said.

Pema looked tired. A small bundle was wrapped in her arms. Katara placed Jinora on the bed and watched apprehensively as she looked down at the baby.

"What did you name them?" Katara asked.

"Her name is Ikki," Pema said, brushing her hand over Ikki's soft hair.

Jinora remained silent as she stared at her new sister. "Hi, Ikki," Jinora said. "Don't worry. I'll lead the way for you."

Pema and Tenzin traded a confused look as Katara fought down a smile.

**Strength**

She was strong.

The girl, given as her husband was taken away, had a fight to her that Katara found all too familiar.

Sometimes it was hard to imagine the energetic and proud young woman that young girl grew into was once her soft-hearted husband.

Korra had a soft-heart too though, filled with love for those the world would leave behind. Her polar bear dog Naga was proof of that.

When it had come time to train her, too early, far too early, Katara refused the idea that anyone would teach the young girl but her. Katara had trained one Avatar and she would train the next.

Now she had to train Korra again, in a new way. Physical therapy took a lot out of both of them, leaving them emotionally and physically drained at the end.

Korra growled as she hit the ground again and Katara could see the sheen of tears in her eyes as she tried to stand.

"Come on Korra, let's take a break," Katara said, gesturing for the woman to sit with her a moment. "You've made good progress today."

"I made no progress today," Korra bit out.

"Really?" Katara said. "And when was the last time you made it from one side of those bars to the other without falling before you made it? I do believe this was the first. Sometimes the wins are small, but that's no reason to not celebrate them."

Korra sighed as she slowly pulled herself into her wheelchair and joined Katara.

"It's hard," Korra said. "It's so hard to see anything worth celebrating. I'm not getting better fast enough."

Katara grabbed Korra's hand. "It's not a race," Katara said. "You are getting better at the pace you can. No one should expect more for you than that."

"But they do," Korra muttered.

Katara frowned. "Korra, the world may need the Avatar, and it may make demands for your return, but I'm not concerned with the Avatar getting better. I want Korra to get better,” she said, pointedly.

Korra looked up at her, something she hadn't done since she was fifteen and started to get taller than the older woman.

"I want that too," Korra whispered.

"Then rest, and we'll start again later," Katara said.

Korra nodded but her eyes burned with a heat she had lost when her recovery started seeming impossible.

Katara looked into determined blue eyes, so much like her own, and knew one day Avatar Korra would return to save the world, but for now, Katara would help her save herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can honestly say no story has made me cry as much as this one has.
> 
> Also, I'm no poet but the chapter titles and story title are a small poem I randomly wrote for no actual reason other than as titles for this fic.
> 
> Teacher, teach me all you know,  
> Friendships built in hearts will grow  
> For a brighter future, today we sow  
> As we leave our footprints in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it!


End file.
